Long Time no See
by Pinkscarf61
Summary: Hinata is rescued by Naruto before he returns to the village with Jiraiya, will she be able to tell Naruto how she feels? Naruto x Hinata love Fanfic. Not a fan of stories that escalate quickly so gonna try to drag this one out a bit.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)Okay here goes, this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think!

Also quick disclaimer, I don't own Naruto in any way. I'm just a humble Aussie telling a tale.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Identity<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata ran.<p>

Her sandals barely touched the grass as she streaked across the open plain at top speed. The young Chuunin ducked and weaved as she sped towards the only cover in sight; a patch of trees, the only break in the otherwise empty horizon line.

Hinata mentally berated herself for finding herself in this position as a senbon needle grazed her cheek, numbing the left side of her face. How had things gone so badly in the first place? It was supposed to be a simple mission. Al l she had to do was deliver a sealing scroll to the village hidden in the Grass, but before she could even get there, she was attacked by three rogue ninja. And to make matters worse, it was her first solo mission as a Chuunin, that meant no back-up. Hinata was on her own.

The Leaf Chuunin came to a stop, something was definitely wrong. The veins around her eyes bulged as she turned her Byakugan on the three shinobi behind her. Hinata began to worry, the rogue ninja had slowed to a casual walk and were talking freely amongst themselves. The masked men wore cloaks coloured with tall bars of camouflage green, making it seem as though they were part of the landscape. Hinata's Byakugan was the only thing that had alerted her to their presence in the beginning, such was the skill of the rogue ninja chasing her.

_What are you up to? Wait . . . what's. . . going on?_

The Hyuuga heiress staggered and lost her footing, landing on her behind with a soft thump. The numbness had spread from her cheek to the rest of her body, Hinata's arms dropped as she began to lose control of her motor functions. She fumbled awkwardly for one of her antidote jars, but only succeeded in falling over completely. Rolling over, Hinata tried to push herself back up, but only succeeded in using up what was left of her strength as her pursuers slowly closed the gap between them. The raven haired kunoichi looked up at the three shadowy figures that had appeared above her, her vision blurred as one of the shinobi drew a kunai and knelt down beside her. Hinata flinched as the cold steel was pressed to her throat, sharp enough to draw blood.

_This is it then . . . I'm so sorry . . . Naruto._

The last thing Hinata saw before the darkness of unconsciousness was a blue orb of chakra striking the rogue ninja above her.

"Rasengan!"

* * *

><p>The pair of shinobi picked up their pace as they saw the young kunoichi fall. The elder prepared a quick set of hand signs and launched himself into the air, arms stretched downwards, palms parallel to the ground.<p>

"Summoning jutsu!"

A large toad appeared in a puff of smoke and lunged forward with the old shinobi on it's back, speeding towards the helpless kunoichi. The younger dropped to all fours, his canines lengthening into fangs and pupils thinning as red chakra began to form around his racing body.

The younger shinobi was still twenty metres away when he saw the flash of a steel blade pressed up against the neck of the paralyzed girl. The blond ninja launched himself at the group of enemy shinobi. He threw his right arm back and began to focus chakra in his hand. With his other he made a hand sign and a shadow clone appeared next to his right hand, adding its own chakra to the steadily growing orb. The rogue ninja looked up just in time to take the concentrated ball of pure energy directly in the face.

"Rasengan!"

The blue orb exploded, sending the cloaked ninja spinning across the field to crash into the ground over fifty metres away. The second rogue ninja was crushed when the giant toad landed directly on top of him, the last tried to run until something slammed into his back and hammered him into the ground. The stunned shinobi pushed himself up, only to have a hand clamp over his throat. He coughed up blood as he was lifted of the ground by the blond shinobi, he tensed as the kid drew back his arm and prepared to punch him.

"NARUTO! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Naruto turned to face his sensei, the fire drained from his blue eyes and he dropped the enemy ninja.

"Aw calm down Jiraiya sensei, I was only showing him who's boss."

He gave the groveling ninja a look just to emphasize his point.

The old man sighed and crouched before the unconscious kunoichi.

"Naruto, you might want to take a look at this young girl, she looks like a member of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hmmm."

Naruto put his hand to his head as he tried to pick the identity of the kunoichi laid out in front of him.

"Looks familiar. . ."

Jiraiya pulled the scroll from his back and let it drop to the ground before releasing his summoning jutsu, the toad next to him disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I've got it!"

Jiraiya looked back to the blond shinobi.

"Got what?"

Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger at the girl at his feet.

"Its Hinata!"

* * *

><p>Hinata slowly opened her eyes, focusing on keeping her breathing at the same rate as she regained consciousness.<p>

_Damn it, still can't . . . move._

She could hear voices behind her and focussed on them, her Byakugan was still disabled by the poison that had laced the senbon and she was forced to wait until she could move before she could attempt her escape.

"Jeez pervy sage, don't you ever stop writing those dumb books? It's not like anyone actually buys them. Well apart from Kakashi sensei that is."

"You just don't appreciate good literature kid, just you wait, one day you'll be begging me to write more books just so you can keep reading them. Eh, Naruto."

_Naruto?_

Hinata felt herself grow hot.

_It can't be him, Naruto hasn't been seen for over two years. Not since . . ._

She had to find out either way, but how? She couldn't even move let alone speak to get their attention.

"Ahem."

The tiny squeak of a cough was the best she could manage, but to the trained ears of a shinobi, it was as clear as a shriek in an empty room. Hinata didn't have to wait long before her vision was obscured by the silhouette of a face.

"Hinata?"

The Leaf kunoichi blinked as the face gained more clarity; hair turned blond, eyes became blue and whisker marks appeared on the cheeks of the shinobi leaning over her.

"Naruto?"

The blond ninja smiled. Hinata blushed a deep red when she noticed how close their faces were, her lips, only thirty centimetres from his . . .

* * *

><p>(AN) Such suspense! XD seriously though, please give your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, the computer was having  
>a bad day, all fixed though!XD Anyhow, this is the second chapter (ever!)<br>please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Hidden Grass<p>

* * *

><p>"Hinata? Hinata!"<p>

Naruto grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her softly. He couldn't figure it out, one second she was awake and trying to speak, now she was completely unconscious and redder than a tomato, with a silly grin on her face.

"Quit it Naruto, she neads to rest and the poison needs to run its course, she'll be fine by tomorrow."

_Hinata . . ._

Shrugging, he walked back over to where Jiraiya had finished stacking wood and was halfway through a set of hand signs.

"Fireball jutsu"

By controlling the release of chakra, the sage shot a tiny fireball into the pile of timber and sat down to enjoy his handy work.

"Jiraiya sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking, when this guy-" Naruto pointed to the rouge ninja they had identified as a runaway from the village hidden in the Mist, who was currently held in a genjutsu crafted by a toad summoned by Jiraiya.

"-wakes up, what exactly are we gonna do with him? I mean, we can't leave him here and if we let him go he might try and attack us again."

"Well Naruto I think it's highly unlikely that he'll be attacking anyone in his condition. But even so, leaving him here would not be a wise decision. I'm planning on bringing him with us until we can find someone to take him off our hands."

"Hmm." Naruto nodded in agreement, trying to look as though he was actually thinking the same thing.

The next day they realized that taking him with them was not going to work out.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did this happen?"<p>

Jiraiya fingered the skull of the rouge shinobi he had supposedly placed in an unbreakable genjutsu. A blackened skeleton was all that remained of the ex-mist ninja.

_Interesting, a fire seal. No doubt intended to be released when the host was captured and had no chance of escape. But why such an extreme jutsu._

Jiraiya sat deep in thought as he carefully examined the seal on the dead man's forehead.

"Morning . . . Jiraiya sensei."

Naruto sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes as he let out a deep yawn.

"Morning Naruto."

"Hey, wait a minute, something doesn't seem right."

Naruto placed a hand on his chin and began to tap his index finger on his bottom lip as he peered at Jiraiya.

_He must be talking about the Mist ninja._

Jiraiya crossed his arms as he waited for Naruto to notice what had happened to their short time prisoner. Naruto scratched his head as he flicked his gaze around his field of vision, trying to pick what had him troubled.

"Aha! You're up early this morning! That's it. You're never awake before I am and that's a fact."

The old sage rolled his eyes.

_This kid can be so dense sometimes._

"Naruto, in case you haven't noticed, the real reason I'm up so early is to investigate what has happened to our prisoner."

"What?"

Naruto looked around.

"Hey where the he'll is this guy anyways! Did he escape? You know your justus really stink old man."

a vein popped out in Jiraiya's forehead as he tried to grasp the stupidity of the kid in front of him.

"Naruto you dimwit! The mist shinobi is right here!" Jiraiya motioned towards the pile of bones beside him.

"I was woken up when this sealing jutsu on his forehead was released and incinerated his body."

"Oh, then why didn't you just say so?"

_Man this old geezer has no idea how to talk to people, he just assumes we all know everything._

Naruto shuffled over to inspect the body, or what was left of it anyways.

"Man, this guy . . . "

All trace of sarcasm was driven from Naruto's voice when he saw the blackened skeleton lying in a circle of burnt grass.

"This fire could have killed us all in our sleep. We wouldn't even get to see it coming."

Jiraiya closed his eyes.

_It's an effective jutsu, by what was he hiding that was so secret he'd rather die than tell?_

"Hmmm, curious indeed."

* * *

><p>Hinata woke to the sound of wind wafting through the grass, opening her eyes she was greeted with a blue sky, bisected by a bank of fluffy white cloud stretching from horizon to horizon. She pulled her blanket up to her chin and snuggled it as she let out a sigh. Now that she wasn't running for her life, she realized just how peaceful this land really was. She closed eyes again as the events from last night played through her mind.<p>

_Last night . . . Naruto!_

Hinata felt that familiar warmth as she remembered how she had come to be here, she had been attacked and then Naruto had saved her.

_Ahhh, Naruto . . ._

Hinata smiled in spite of herself as she remembered how close he had come to her, how close he had been to kiss-

"Hinata!"

Though she knew the shinobi of her dreams couldn't read her thoughts, she still gave a slight blush when he came into view.

"Hey Hinata, you awake?"

The girl in question nodded and sat up, she blushed again when she noticed Naruto looking at her expectantly.

_Come on Hinata! Don't just sit there like a frightened rabbit! Talk to him, say something!_

"Ah . . . um . . ."

"Huh? What is it Hinata? Speak up, I can't understand what you're saying."

The young Hyuuga blushed furiously and averted her eyes.

"Um . . . I just wanted t-to say thanks . . . for the blanket."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Oh that old thing, that was from Jiraiya. He always packs a spare."

"Oh . . ."

_Of course it was Jiraiya's, stupid! Naruto doesn't care enough to lend me his blanket._

Hinata sighed once more as she admired the boy whom she knew could never love her. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he noticed her eyes tracking their own path across his body until she met his eyes. Lavender met blue for what seemed to Hinata like eternity, she felt her heart flutter until she realized he was staring straight at her.

"Hurry up you two, breakfast is gonna get cold."

Naruto lept up and took Hinata by the hand.

"Alright! Food! Come on Hinata, it breakfast time!

The young Chuunin blushed and began to feel light headed at the contact, in fact, she probably would have fallen over if it wasn't for the over enthusiastic shinobi pulling her by the hand towards the bowls of food put up by Jiraiya.

"Now eat up quick, we're going to leave as soon as you're finished."

Naruto didn't even look up from his bowl.

* * *

><p>"So Hinata, would you mind telling us why you're out here all alone. It seems far too dangerous for a solo mission."<p>

Naruto stopped rolling his blanket and looked up, the curiosity plain on his face.

Hinata closed her eyes before speaking.

"It wasn't intended as such a dangerous task in the first place. The mission was only to deliver a secret sealing scroll to the hidden grass, being the only free Chuunin, it was deemed a safe enough venture for me to complete alone."

Hinata clenched her fists.

"I hadn't made it far into the land of grass before I was attacked by the three you saw earlier. They were silent that the only reason I could detect them was due to my Byakugan. I thought I could train it a little while I was traveling but quickly sensed the presence of three others."

Jiraiya closed his eyes in thought as he listened to the story.

"I called them out and asked what they wanted. They told me that all they were after was the scroll, they said that if I gave it to them and let them leave, they would spare my life. However, if was to refuse, they said they would kill me and take the scroll anyway."

"Bastards."

Jiraiya nodded and looked to Hinata.

"So what you're saying is that before we can return to the leaf, we first need to drop off this scroll at the hidden grass, and maybe teach these thugs a lesson if any more of them come crawling back for more."

Naruto stood up and swung his pack onto his shoulders.

"Well come on guys! We don't have all day, we have a scroll to deliver!"

The old sage sighed at Naruto's show of enthusiasm.

_That kid ain't growing up any time soon, we can be sure of that._

The trio departed for the grass village, never noticing the pair of eyes that watched from the shadows in the trees to their east.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at their destination just after noon the same day. Naruto, hungry as always, left with Hinata to find something to eat while Jiraiya delivered the scroll to the village elders.<p>

"Ha! This is so great! Food stalls everywhere!"

Naruto appeared in his element as he made his way through the catering area of town, completely following his nose.

"Gotta find somewhere good though . . ."

Hinata followed Naruto through the busy streets, not an easy task when dealing with someone of Naruto's level of enthusiasm, but not once did Naruto let go of the young Hyuuga's hand.

They stopped outside a cute little tea house nestled between two huge restaurants, Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and entered the half empty building.

Hinata drank in the aromas of many different types of tea and yum cha as she followed Naruto to a secluded table in the corner of the room and took a seat opposite him.

A waiter came and took their order, Hinata barely paid any attention to him, her eyes were solely fixated upon the blond shinobi sitting opposite her.

_This is so relaxing . . . me and Naruto, having lunch together at a strange teahouse in a village that neither of us have ever been to. It's almost like a date, our very first._

Naruto blushed lightly when he noticed Hinata staring.

_Wait . . . It's not a real date . . .is it?_

"N-Naruto?"

"What is it?"

"Um . . . is this . . ."

Naruto looked puzzled, Hinata began to blush.

"I mean . . . when is Jiraiya sensei coming?"

_Great, just great. I completely blew it, I can't even say what I feel around him, how can I ever expect a date when I can't even talk to him._

"Oh that old perv?"

Naruto smirked in annoyance.

"He's probably in some bathhouse doing research for his new book, or at least that's what he says he's doing. We probably won't see him until the end of the day, easy."

_A whole day alone with Naruto?_

Hinata sighed and lent forward, her chin resting on her hands.

* * *

><p>"Such a happy looking couple. It's a shame we have to kill them now."<p>

"Patience Yukio, we have to lure them out of the village first, I didn't like the look of that older shinobi, if we start a fight here, chances are he'll notice the disturbance and come to the rescue. Besides, we can't have you using _that_ jutsu here, too much collateral."

The ninja known as Yukio lent back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Aw, you're no fun Akane."

"Lets go, I don't want anyone getting suspicious, we need to get these two to leave the village. Yukio, I think it might be time to go see an old friend."

The slightly bored shinobi opened his Ice blue eyes, looked over his shoulder and smiled.

The pair stood as one and left the tea house, Hinata and Naruto never even noticed them leave.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the second chapter done! Hope you guys like it,  
>if not review so I know how to fix it next time, if you did like it,<br>then review anyways! Seriously please review, it's really helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are, chapter three of long time no see!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A meeting on a cliff<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the "date" (well it was a date from Hinata's POV anyway) went much the same, with Hinata looking over Naruto's figure, then blushing heavily when he noticed her looking, she would then look down at her food until she could summon up the courage to look at him again.<p>

Naruto of course had absolutely no idea what was wrong with Hinata, she seemed to be acting really weird and her face was becoming a shade redder with each passing minute. Of course Naruto did everything he could to try lightening the mood. He tried talking but she would only answer with a few words before looking back to her food.

Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

The girl in question blushed.

"I d-don't know what . . . you mean,N-Naruto"

"Come on Hinata, it's written all over you're face, is it the food? Or is it . . ."

He left the question hanging.

"No . . . it's just . . . I really . . ."

Hinata couldn't find the words, she wanted to say how she felt, she really truly did. But when it came to Naruto, the best she could manage was choking on her own words. Even when she was dreaming she still couldn't stop her imagination from blushing internally when she met Naruto in her own special world.

"Naruto, I . . ."

Naruto held up his hand, silencing her.

"Come on, we'd better pay."

Hinata hung her head.

_Pathetic. Naruto . . . I want to tell you, but I can't . . . No! I refuse! I refuse to be weak, next chance I get, I will tell Naruto how I feel._

"Hinata?"

Summoning all the courage she could muster, the Hyuuga heiress stood up, squared her shoulders, looked Naruto in the eye and walked towards him, she even managed to sway her hips a little as she walked. Though the effect was somewhat diminished by her ever present jacket that completely concealed whatever form she may or may not posses, to Naruto, it was impossible to tell.

Upon reaching her target, Hinata locked her arm with his and began to walk. Although the overall effect was somewhat lessened by the dark blush that had overtaken her face.

* * *

><p>"So, um . . . what do you wanna do now then? I mean we probably have about six to twelve hours until we see pervy sage so . . ."<p>

Naruto was all out of ideas. Hinata's incredibly forward approach had shaken him, that's not to say he didn't know how to act around women, (well he thinks he knows) it's just that Hinata is always so shy, he didn't really know how to deal with such a sudden change in her personality.

_Damn it Hinata, what's going on with you!?_

"You know what you should consider?"

The pair suddenly stopped and turned their heads to look at the person whom had just spoken. It was an elderly lady, she was sitting out the front of a restaurant with her husband. They were nothing special, just your stock standard old couple enjoying a day out to lunch.

"Hmm, what's that grandma?"

Despite the rudeness, the old lady didn't show any sign of offense.

"About ten kilometres north east of this village is a cliff overlooking the grasslands, and just on sunset, a wonderful thing happens-"

The old lady stopped herself.

"Well? What's the wonderful thing that happens?"

"Hehe, I think it would be better if it were a surprise. But I can tell you that it is quite romantic."

She winked and gave a knowing look.

Naruto blushed.

"Um, that's great grandma, but ya see, we're not really a-"

"We'd love to go! Thank you for your help."

Hinata bowed and started to walk towards the northern gate, Naruto following in her footsteps.

* * *

><p>It took the two Leaf ninja two hours to reach the cliff at walking pace and it was a sight to behold. The cliff face stood at one hundred and fifty metres tall and due to the low lying terrain, one could see for miles across what appeared to be a great ocean of tall grass, constantly changing and waving with the wind. The tall strands blurring into one as as the sun slowly dipped towards the western horizon.<p>

To the north lay a smaller cliff, only about ten or so metres high, with a cave situated right at its centre, the entrance little more than a crack.

Hinata sighed with content.

"Its beautiful, isn't it, Naruto."

The blond simply nodded in agreement. The pair were sitting above the cliff, with their legs dangling over the side as they awaited the sunset.

_I wonder what's going to happen when the sun goes down, that lady was pretty mysterious._

The girl sighed again and in what was a very bold move for her, lay her head on Naruto's shoulder. He barley even seemed to notice. Though she turned a shade redder at the contact, even though it was her whom initiated it.

_Sunset, I'll wait for the sun to set, then I'll tell Naruto how I feel._

"Naruto, what happens if master Jiraiya gets back and can't find us?"

Naruto closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply.

"He'll either think we've been kidnapped or killed, in which case he'll try to track down who he thinks is responsible and find us here as a result."

Hinata snapped her head up straight.

"Or he'll just assume we're off doing our own thing and trust us to get back by a reasonable hour."

Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry, even if Jiraiya does come back early he probably won't try to track us down. Besides, I think he trusts me to take care of you, I mean I am going to be the future Hokage after all."

This last statement left the blond shinobi grinning from ear to ear as he imagined himself wearing the Hokage cloak.

_And you will Naruto, I know you will._

Hinata closed her eyes and let her upper body fall to the ground with a soft thump. She turned her head when she felt Naruto fall down beside her, she smiled warmly.

Knowing the he was looking the other way, Hinata used this time to look at Naruto, as in really look at him. He had grown quite a lot since he left the village with Jiraiya over two years ago, the fat had left his cheeks, his shoulders had broadened and had become overall quite handsome. Hinata quickly blushed when she noticed Naruto had turned around and was looking straight at her, although she didn't look away. Content to just stare into Naruto's deep blue eyes for the rest of the day. Screw the sunset and that mysterious old lady, not even the greatest sunset of all time could come close to capturing her soul as easily as the eyes of her beloved.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned his head to the side and noticed that Hinata was staring at him again.<p>

_Dammit! I still can't figure out what's with up with Hinata. When I try to talk to her she just blushes and mumbles, but as soon as I look away, she starts staring at me._

The blond shinobi was genuinely puzzled. But of course, being the type of person Naruto is, meant that it wasn't something that would stay on his mind for long. It was to peaceful here, too easy to doze off, too easy to fall asleep . . .

* * *

><p>Hinata opened her eyes at the sound of light snoring, rolling over she realized that Naruto had fallen asleep beside her. She smiled lightly. Propping her head up on her right hand, the young Hyuuga traced her left across Naruto's forehead, below his headband and down his cheek. The sleeping shinobi stirred slightly at the contact, but didn't wake.<p>

_Naruto . . . you look so peaceful, lying there without a care in the world._

Still smiling, she sat up and hugged her knees in front of her chest, it was almost sunset.

* * *

><p>"The blond one is sleeping. I think we should attack now, with the element of surprise."<p>

Akane nodded and looked at his long time companion.

"That would be a good idea, if we were trying to sneak up on a regular shinobi. But remember why we are doing this in the first place Yukio. That raven haired kunoichi bears the Byakugan and is the heiress to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. A surprise attack would be almost impossible."

Yukio smiled.

"Then why not let me lead?"

"No I don't think so, that blond one reminds me of someone . . . I think it would be wise to question them first."

Yukio nodded and stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, let's get this over with."

The pair stood up and began to walk calmly towards the cliff that housed their prey, they had no need to conceal themselves, they relied completely on their ability as shinobi.

It was a quiet walk for the two, taking about five minutes to reach the top. They didn't talk throughout the small journey, rather, they would simply look to either side and trail their fingers through the endless expanse of grass.

Akane looked up and narrowed his eyes when they were five hundred metres from the two Leaf ninja.

"She's sensed us, in fact, I believe she is looking straight at us."

Yukio just started humming a quiet tune. They walked another four hundred metres before they noticed the Hyuuga girl gently wake the other shinobi beside her. Yukio's tune increased its tempo as the girl pointed them out to her friend, but decreased again when he noticed the boy shrug and lie back down. They were less than fifty metres away now and could see each other clearly, Akane watched in slight amusement as he noticed his targets sharp movement's. He could tell she was on edge, it was only fitting he thought. After all, one does often become quite edgy when they begin to fear. And one should fear blood. He had Yukio stop when he saw the girl stand.

"Can we help you?"

* * *

><p>Hinata frowned, something was off and she couldn't quite place what it was.<p>

She felt . . . something, something bad. No, bad wasn't the right word . . . evil. She activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. Her attention was quickly drawn to a pair of shinobi casually walking up the cliff. She bit her lip, these two were trouble. The one on the left had an incredibly large amount of chakra, though it was cold, dead like the ice of a winter blizzard.

But when she turned her attention to the one on the right . . . Hinata clapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Deep crimson, a colour akin to fresh blood, the very existence of this man's chakra was like a tribute to the devil himself. She turned to Naruto, and woke him, the terror plain on her face.

"What is it Hinata?"

The girl just pointed to the men slowly making their way towards them. Naruto followed her gaze and nodded, he formed a quick hand sign before laying back down. The Hyuuga heiress swallowed and stood up. She took a moment to steel her resolve, then spoke as though she hadn't anything to be afraid of.

"Can we help you?"

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Getting a bit dangerous?<p>

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we are, chapter 4!  
>This one took a little longer due to school exams<br>and things XD Anyway, please enjoy and review! It really does help alot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Akane of the demon style<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio chuckled and crossed his arms. This awarded him a stern glance from his companion.<p>

"We simply wish to talk, we were hoping you could tell us the way to the Grass village. You see, my friend and I were on our way there with three others when they were attacked and killed. We fled and are consequently lost."

Hinata nodded.

"O-of course, it's about ten kilometres south west of here."

She extended her arm in the direction of the village. Akane made to leave, then cocked his head and turned back to the pair.

"Actually we have a few more things we'd like to ask you."

_Now then, time to figure this kid out._

"You there, laying down."

"Hm."

Naruto rolled out over.

"Who is your father?"

Naruto closed his eyes and rolled back to his original position.

"I'm an orphan."

Akane shook his head.

"That's too bad."

_Hmmm, I can't be certain but he does seem to be the right age._

"Now then, just one last thing."

Yukio licked his lips and looked to Akane.

"It appears you recently, yesterday as it happens, killed three of our comrades."

Hinata snapped her head up. Naruto casualy stretched his arms.

"Actually, we only killed two, the third was killed when he set off his own fire seal."

Akane narrowed his eyes at the blond shinobi who had spoken, he didn't even look up, he was totally at ease.

_There's something about this kid . . ._

Akane looked back at the Hyuuga girl and cocked his head.

"Be that as it may, they all died attempting to . . . acquire something of yours that we want."

Hinata almost sighed in relief, there was a way around this.

"I'm sorry but you're too late, if you want that scroll you'll have to see the leaders of the grass village." Hinata said this almost in a way to reassure herself.

Yukio chuckled once more. Akane rubbed his forehead.

"Do you really think that we would go through all the trouble of sending three shinobi, after one_Chuunin_, just to get a single scroll?"

Hinata frowned, she could tell something wrong.

"We weren't after the scroll, what we want is far more precious, something only you can provide."

Yukio smiled as Hinata took a step back.

"We want your Byakugan."

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled back and launched himself at Yukio. Akane moved like lightning, intercepting him mid leap and grabbing Naruto by the throat before slamming him head first into the grass. Then, without missing a beat, he quickly drew a kunai and plunged it deep into the Leaf ninja's ribcage. Who promptly exploded in a puff of smoke.<p>

Hinata charged.  
>She activated her Byakugan and ran at the duo, chakra forming around her extended palms.<p>

"Gentle step, twin lion fists!"

Yukio stepped forward and deflected her first strike, being careful not to touch her hands. He spun on his heel and ducked below the second before delivering a swift kick to her knee. Hinata countered by focusing a burst of chakra at the point of impact that caused Yukio to spin wildly to the side, arms flailing in an attempt to maintain balance.

_Dammit!_

The mist ninja slowed his spin and began a swift series of hand signs.  
>Hinata darted through the new opening and struck Yukio square in the shoulder. She stepped forward to follow through with a kill shot but was stopped halfway.<p>

"W-what?"

Hinata felt herself being lifted off the ground by her stomach, a sharp pain spearing through her abdomen.  
>Yukio smiled and withdrew a blade of ice from his foes ribcage, blood flowing freely from the open wound.<p>

"N-no . . ."

Hinata fell to the ground and clutched at her injury in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Blood soaked through her jacket and seeped through her fingers.

"Too bad little girl."

Hinata tried to look up at her attacker but was taken by a coughing fit, blood stained the grass with each new explosion of the sound. She sent her chakra throughout her body to asses the damage. This was bad, he had punctured one of her lungs. She began to send healing chakra to her lungs in an attempt to forestall the blood loss and heal the injury.

"You're actually quite a pretty one you know."

Yukio knelt down and held Hinata's chin between forefinger and thumb.

"Though I guess you won't be so pretty when I carve out your eyes."

He chuckled at the thought, Hinata didn't see the funny side.

"Now listen, I can either cut out your eyes and let you live. Or I can kill you then cut out your eyes. Which would you prefer? It doesn't really make that big of a difference to me."

Hinata struggled into a sitting position and swallowed, before looking Yukio directly in the eye.

"I choose to show Naruto how much I've grown!"

* * *

><p>Akane stood up and replaced the kunai back in his pouch.<p>

_A shadow clone, how intriguing, he must have prepared it when the Hyuuga girl pointed us out to him. He's smarter than I thought._

"You'll have to better than that if you wanna take me down!"

_Or maybe not._

Akane let out a sigh as he turned to face his would be opponent.

"You know, I almost thought you were going to ambush me for a moment there. It appears you lack the brain power of a high level shinobi."

Naruto kept his expression firm at the insult.

"No that's not it."

"Hmm?"

"I couldn't risk you attacking Hinata."

Akane chuckled before dropping into a fighting stance. He furrowed his brows as he watched Naruto summon another clone and begin to form a ball of chakra in his hand.  
><em>Ah, so it is to be this again.<br>_Akane closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered one of his deceased companions get flattened by the jutsu he was about to face.  
><em>I can't let that jutsu connect.<br>_Naruto's roar brought Akane back to reality, the rasengan glowing in the Leaf shinobi's hand as he closed the gap between himself and Akane.  
><em>Hm, no style what so ever, how does he expect to hit me like that?<br>_The mist ninja almost smiled at the lack of skill he was presented with as his opponent attempted to make contact. Akane simply grabbed him by the wrist and threw him across the grass, only for him explode in a puff of smoke.

"What!"

Akane quickly scanned the area for the real version, he had underestimated his opponent and made a serious mistake.  
><em>Dammit! Where is he?!<em>

"Surprise!"

Akane looked up at the form of Naruto plunging down at him with another rasengan, panicking, he began to form rapid fire hand signs.  
><em>Dammit, not enough time!<br>_ He raised his hands, just as the rasengan neared its target.

"Rasengan!"

"Forbidden art! Demon shield!"

* * *

><p>An explosion tore across the cliff top, sending Hinata and Yukio sprawling. Naruto flew through the air to land twenty metres away, panting heavily. Akane however, was standing in a perfect circle of blackened grass, black chakra flowing off his body in waves. He was laughing.<p>

"Did you really think you ever had any chance of defeating me? I am Akane Akuma! User of the demon style! I have never lost a single battle to anyone who doesn't posses the title of Kage."

He drew a kunai and pierced his own thumb, running it across his opposite palm before performing the appropriate hand sings for a summoning jutsu.

"Forbidden art! Demon calling!"

Red smoke poured from Akane's hand and swirled around him. Unaffected by the wind, it curled its way up into the twilight sky. A shadow could be seen within, growing, and as the smoke cleared it became visible to the world. A humanoid figure standing ten metres tall, with skin the colour of congealed blood covered in black veins winding their way around it's body like ropes, fit to burst. It's arms were thin but strong and fell below its knees, ending in long black talons. It's head was thin, with an elongated jaw sporting massive fangs, serrated like a shark's. Two black horns curled back around its skull, like a crown. And it's eyes were tiny golden slits nestled in the folds of its frown. It roared. The unholy sound splitting the comparative silence of the twilight.

"Just give up Naruto." Spat Akane.

"You can't win."

Naruto coughed and pushed himself back up. Akane narrowed his eyes.

"Before you said you've never been defeated by anyone who doesn't hold the title of Kage."

The mist ninja tensed and clenched his fists, his demon stirred.  
>Naruto looked up and grinned with snarl as he pointed a thumb at his chest.<p>

"That shouldn't be a problem!"

Akane's demon roared again and charged.

"Because some day I'm gonna become Hokage!"

* * *

><p>Hinata was slow to recover, she was dazed and confused; one moment she was fighting toe to toe with Yukio of the mist, then she was thrown across the grass to land in a sprawling heap on the ground.<p>

_What happened?_

She rubbed her forehead in frustration, trying to recall what had caused her recent flight. That was when she heard it: a roar split the calm, followed by thundering footsteps. She turned her head at the sound.

"Naruto!"

Her heart caught in her throat when she saw the blood red behemoth storming towards her beloved. She tried to run to his aid but was forced to stop when a trio of shuriken thudded into ground at her feet.

"You didn't think I was done yet did you?"

Hinata turned back to her now grinning opponent and activated her Byakugan again.  
><em>Dammit, I can't help Naruto without first defeating this man . . .<br>_She moved into the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance as Yukio moved forward his icicle spike still coated with Hinata's blood, now frozen to the surface.  
><em>Almost, just a few more steps.<br>_Hinata slightly altered her posture, causing Yukio to halt before cocking his head to one side. He smiled.

"I see then. You know you really aren't as smart as you think you are."

Hinata frowned.  
><em>Dammit! He's still out of range.<em>

"You do realize that a smart shinobi analyzes their potential opponent's skills and abilities meticulously before combat occurs."

Hinata stepped forward, hoping to bring him within range of her jutsu. Yukio took a step back.

"It is because of this that I can tell that the jutsu you are intending to perform is a vacuum palm."

Hinata's eyes widened.  
><em>How does he . . .<em>

"I also know that at this range, it's completely ineffective."

And with that he drew back his arm and sent his blade of ice spinning through the air at Hinata, she simply stepped to one side. Then blocked the punch Yukio followed with. She gripped his wrist and drew back her hand.

"You're forgetting one thing." She whispered.

"These eyes see everything."

Hinata slammed her open palm directly into Yukio's stomach, then gripped him by the throat. He chuckled and coughed up a globule of blood.

"You just don't get it do you missy."

Yukio placed a hand around the girls wrist, clenching tightly and forming a single hand sign with his free hand.

"No matter how good you're eyes are, they can never make up for your own lack of skill."

Hinata gasped as she felt her wrist go icy cold then numb. She looked down and panicked. A thick sheet of ice was spreading from beneath Yukio's hand and climbing up her arm.

_Crap!_

She tore her hand away and tried to send healing chakra to her wrist, but the chakra pathways in her arm had frozen shut. She clenched her teeth to shut out the pain, her fingers and elbow were on fire. But the most worrying part, was that the area between these two points was completely numb. She had suffered severe nerve damage and could no longer fight with her left arm.  
>Her gaze drifted over towards Naruto's fight, she sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry Naruto, this is going to take longer than I thought."

She turned back to Yukio with a look of such determination that her opponent faltered in his step.

"But I still won't lose!"

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think?  
>I'm not sure how I'm going to finish this fight scene,<br>maybe Hinata beating Yukio then the two of them taking  
>down Akane together or something.<br>Please review with your thoughts, it really helps.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Phew! Here we are chapter 5, took me awhile to figure out how this fight was gonna play out. But I am fairly happy with the result. Please review and tell me what you think, it really helps but hardly anyone is actually doing it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Yukio of the ice<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled to one side, narrowly avoiding a gush of black flame from his opponent's mouth. He replied with a handful of shuriken that he sent spinning toward his target. The sun was dropping fast, this fight had dragged on too long, as it stood there was only five minutes of light left. Naruto was troubled, his opponent had been getting stronger as the battle progressed. And he couldn't prove it, but he was sure that the summoned demon was growing larger by the minute. He spared a glance at Hinata, he smiled, she was holding her own against her opponent. But as Naruto watched on, he realized that she was quickly tiring, her movements had become more and more erratic as the fight dragged on.<p>

_Dammit Hinata, hold out for just a little longer, I'll take care of this guy as quickly as I can._

Naruto turned back to his opponent and wiped his mouth, he needed to end this guy, and he needed to do it fast. He steadied himself as Akane began to form a new set of hand signs, his now familiar black chakra flowing from his palms to form a blade about two feet long and as wide as a small knife. Naruto smiled, the chakra blade gave him an idea.

He grimaced as he bit his thumb, quickly working his fingers through a summoning jutsu as Akane dashed across the grass toward him. The demon following closely behind, it's powerful legs shaking the ground with each step.

Naruto held his hand out in front of him and shouted at his adversary.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Akane laughed and plunged through the smoke that exploded from Naruto's hand, his chakra blade held out above his head, ready to cut down whatever creature Naruto had summoned to his defense.

"Too little too late kid!"

Akane saw a shadow in the smoke and swung his blade around in a sweeping arc, meaning to slice the creature in two. He stepped forward to put his weight behind the strike, putting everything he had into ending the fight as soon as possible. He felt something tweak his wrist, his arm grew lighter and the chakra he had sent to make the blade, abruptly stopped. The confused shinobi widened his eyes as he saw blood fly through the air, almost in slow motion. And there it was, a small dark shadow followed the blood through the air, spinning through the smoke like a feather on the wind.

Akane howled and pulled his arm back, clamping down on his wrist, right where his hand use to be. Blood spurted from the stump despite his attempts to stop it, the pain was excruciating, Akane dropped to one knee. He slowly stopped the blood flow with a small amount of chakra, applying it to each vein one at a time.

"You bastard."

He stood up and turned to look at the six foot toad that had removed his right hand. Now that he could properly see the animal, he was able to see that the weapon used that caused his injury, was a tanto. A knife the size of his forearm and made from folded steel.

Akane covered his eyes as his demon slammed into the toad, causing clumps of dirt and grass to fly through the air. A roar of pain was quickly silenced in a puff of smoke, he uncovered his eyes and cursed, this toad had beaten off his demon summoning as though it were a child, to make matters worse, with only one hand he was unable to form the signs to summon another.

_Dammit, looks like I'll have to rely on Yukio. I'll never hear the end of this._

Akane looked up to see Naruto whisper into the toad's ear nub before forming a pair of clones that turned to face Akane, while Naruto sped off to help Hinata.

"Damn kid, am I not even worth fighting face to face." Akane roared and launched himself at the trio.

* * *

><p>Hinata was struggling, try as she might even with both of her arms she was barely able to keep up with the ice fighter. Now in addition to her arm, she had been struck in her right knee and hip, as well as a glancing hit to her cheek. The style was a ruthless form of taijutsu, not unlike the gentle fist technique of the Hyuuga clan. It disables on contact and like the gentle fist, it can even be used to freeze over chakra points. But not only does it prevent the use of chakra, it causes hypothermia, dangerous burns, frostbite and paralysis with a touch. And Hinata was taking the full force of Yukio's attack. With each hit it became harder to dodge the next.<p>

Hinata looked toward her opponent's madly grinning face, she swallowed and jumped back. Barely having time to catch her breath before her opponent pressed his attack. she tried to raise her arms but her left wouldn't move. Yukio darted forward, he easily stepped through Hinata's feeble defense and kicked her square in the chest. Lifting her up and sending her through the night air.

Hinata closed her eyes, this was it, she was no match for this ice ninja, she, the heir of the greatest clan of the village hidden in the leaves, was weak. In her mind she pictured her father's disappointed frown; -"Hinata, you are too weak! You have brought shame upon the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. If only your sister had been born the eldest, this shame could have been avoided."- tears welled up in her eyes as she sailed above the grass. _I'm sorry father, no matter how hard I train I will never be the person you want me to be._ She reached her maximum height and began to fall. _If only I could be more like you Naruto, you possess true strength, no matter how often people count you out, no matter how often people push you down, you keep getting back up. I'm sorry I failed you too._

Hinata gasped as she felt something pluck her from the air, strong yet gentle arms cradling her weakened form. She opened her eyes and her heart jumped in her chest:

"Naruto!"

The boy of her dreams looked into her eyes with genuine concern, he paused to brush a strand of raven hair from her face.

"Don't you worry Hinata, I'll take this guy down in a heartbeat. You just rest here awhile."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes.

The blond shinobi gently placed her on the grass at his feet and turned to look at his new opponent. It was now fully dark, only a few receding streaks of purple draped the horizon.

"Hey you!"

Naruto pointed a finger at Yukio, who shrugged.

"Something you wanna say kid?"

Naruto hunched over as orange chakra began to flow across his young body, bathing the surrounding area with a soft light.

"Yeah! You attack me and hurt one of the best friends I have. You threaten to take her eyes and to kill her. You think that having those eyes gives you power, power comes from inside. Sure being born with special abilities can be seen as power. But it's not the same thing! Hinata has worked so hard to be what her father wants her to be, then someone like you comes along and says she is only as good as her eyes! What a bunch of crap! Someone like you will never know what it's like to have to work hard every day of your life, just to be recognized! No, Hinata is more than anything you can ever be, even if you do take her eyes. But I won't let that happen, even if I break every bone in my body! I will kill you!"

Naruto dropped to all fours and launched himself at Yukio, grappling him around the waist and tossing him across the grass. Before the stunned shinobi could react, he jumped into the air above him and brought his leg down with a savage kick, breaking four ribs and creating a sizeable cloud of dust. Yukio grabbed the kid's ankle and began to freeze it over, but the ice hadn't made a centimetre before a punch to the face sent Yukio sprawling.

"That's it!"

Yukio stood up and began forming hand signs.

"You have no idea what I am capable of! You say someone like me doesn't know what it's like to work hard! You worthless runt! I am going to kill you both right now! Forbidden Frost Art!"

Naruto faintly heard Akane begin to shout in the distance.

"Yukio no! Stop!"

Yukio formed a triangle with his palms as the sides and his thumbs as the base.

"Arctic Wasteland!

At first there were no visible affects, the cliff top quieted, there was an obvious chill in the air that built to an almost unbearable level of cold. The air became heavy with frost as a circle of ice began to form around Yukio. The ice expanded at an incredible rate, flowing outward to cover everything in its path. Naruto jumped backwards, landing next to Hinata, he wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up like a large raven haired child. He slowly turned around, the area atop the cliff was dying, ice and snow was sucking the life from the area, frozen grass crunched beneath his feet, his breath misted in front of him and sweat froze in droplets on his face. Naruto began to shiver, joining Hinata, the energy of the nine tails surrounding him was a small source of warmth, in fact it was the only thing keeping the pair alive. However, they were still freezing.

_Dammit! Can't . . . Move. So . . . Slow._

Naruto grunted with effort as he tried to move, the cold had numbed his body to a standstill and the temperature was still dropping. He looked down to Hinata and patted her cheek.

"Hinata, you're gonna have to stay with me now. If you fall asleep you'll die."

Naruto made to move, but a thick layer of ice was flowing up his legs, past his knees, his waist. It reached Hinata before he could react, trapping her in a freezing cocoon of frost. The trapped jinchuriki stole one last glance at his adversary, Yukio was grinning madly beside Akane on a cloud of snow, safe from the earth bound jutsu. Naruto allowed a small grin to cross his face at the last moment, before he was completely covered by ice.

* * *

><p>"Ha! That wasn't so hard, all talk no walk right Akane?"<p>

Yukio smiled and gave his long time companion a pat on the back. Akane frowned.

"Aw come on Akane, we got her! Let's get our prize and get outta here."

"Shut up Yukio!" Growled Akane through partly closed lips

"Something about this isn't right, I could've sworn I saw the boy smiling before he was completely frozen over."

Yukio closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head, slowly dragging it down the side of his face. He opened them again and looked at the snowman representing the final resting place of his most recent opponents.

"I think the blood lost from that stump of yours was meant to go to your head. You're seeing things partner."

Akane narrowed his eyes and kept from the unnatural cloud, landing with a soft crunch on the now safe snow. Yukio followed suit. Snow crunched beneath their feet as the pair of shinobi wandered over to their quarry. No sound could be heard on the moonless night, all animals on the ground had frozen to death and birds would not fly over the fresh scar on the earth. Akane stopped in front of the sculpture like form, he smiled. Yukio was right, he had been imagining things. They had won! Finally after all their hard work, weeks of field research and planning had at last yielded results. They had the Byakugan! And of the heiress to the main branch of the family no less! Yes, this would be a fine addition to their arsenal, one eye each for him and Yukio.

"I have to hand it to you Yukio, this is an exceptional jutsu you have developed."

He smirked as said shinobi bent forward in a mock bow. Akane stepped forward to view his prize, carefully, almost reverently, he brushed the ice and snow from the Hyuuga girl's face to inspect her eyes.

"WHAT!" Akane howled and kicked the figure in the midsection, snow exploded around outwards to reveal the wood beneath, formed in a rough likeness to a ninja holding his injured comrade.

"A substitution!"

Yukio spun around to the sound of running footsteps. A pair of chakra cloaked ninja were charging at him carrying a large ball of energy. He noted their blond hair, before being struck in the chest.

"Giant! . . . Rasengan!"

"Yukio!"

Akane took a step towards Naruto, the hatred in his eyes clear as day. This . . . boy had murdered his lifelong companion, the man whom he had always counted upon. A friend since the academy, they had been inseparable. playing together, training together, fighting together and killing together. He drew back his remaining fist to strike the leaf brat down once and for all, the mere boy who had taken his prize, his hand and his best friend.

"Die!"

Naruto turned, too late. His reaction wasn't fast enough to save him, even with the nine tails chakra flowing through his body. He could see a fist, coated with black power and filled with the fury of a man who has lost what is most dear to him. Naruto tried to dodge, but he was moving too slowly, he wouldn't, he couldn't make it. Akane stopped mid swing, a cold pain pierced his chest. He looked down.

_Damn Hyuuga brat. How is she even alive?!_

"Nobody . . . Hurts . . . my Naruto!"

Sweat began to run down Akane's pale face. His lungs felt heavy, as if they were already full, though he hadn't taken a breath. He tried to gasp at the pain, a small gurgle could be heard in its place. He fought to keep his eyes open, darkness, no, nothingness was closing in around him. He felt himself fall as the wounded girl lost the strength to hold him up.

_Unbelievable . . . Defeated by these brats. Maybe he is the son after all. The son . . . of the fourth . . . Hokage . . ._

* * *

><p>AN: Well , what do you think? Please review with your thoughts. Next chapter will be about Hinata's injuries, there will be a bit of bonding also.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here we are, a brand new chapter! I put this one up quicker than usual, that's because I got reviews! (Hooray for me!) Anyways, they really inspired me to do this one quickly so enjoy! And please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A cave in a cliff<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stumbled as he ran down the path leading away from the cliff top. It was just a basic dirt path and was in a poor state of disrepair, with roots and tufts of grass swiftly overtaking the things track. Normally this would not be issue to Naruto, in fact he probably would have just run straight down the cliff face if he had the choice. It would be faster and more direct. But with his ankle partially frozen it was too dangerous, and he couldn't afford a fall from that height, as he was carrying the most precious of cargo. After stabbing Akane and piercing his heart, the Hyuuga heiress passed out from hypothermia. Naruto had quickly wrapped her up in his jacket and sent warming chakra to her body. He had then tenderly picked her up and raced off towards the grass village.<p>

At his top speed, Naruto could easily get to the village in 20 minutes, but with his injured ankle and Hinata slowing him down, it would probably take at least twice that.

"Come on dammit! Stay with me Hinata, you are one of the most precious people to me in this world and will not let you die without a fight!"

Hinata's eyelids fluttered and she moaned softly, rolling slightly in Naruto's caring arms. The young ninja looked down at her in concern, just as a speck of rain landed on her forehead. Naruto looked up. _Crap!_

Naruto tightened his grip on Hinata as he watched the sky above him explode with rain. It flowed from the heavens in endless torrents, the dark grey clouds were occasionally illuminated as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky above. Swiftly followed by deep rumbling thunder. Naruto hunched his back, trying to shield his charge from the downpour.

_Dammit, she'll freeze to death in this rain! I have to find somewhere to lie low._

Realization flashed across his face as he remembered a cave in a small cliff just north of where he was. He skidded to a stop and sped toward where he thought it was. Visibility was poor, between the black night, the blinding rain and the disorienting flashes of lightning that burned and impression of the surroundings into Naruto's eyes, the young ninja was having trouble finding the shelter. But as is his ninja way, he wouldn't give up. Within ten minutes he found the entrance and forced his way inside, taking extra care not to bump Hinata into to harsh rock walls. He gently placed her on the sand floor away from the entrance and wiped the rain from her forehead.

"Don't you worry Hinata, I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me."

Naruto sighed and pressed his back to the cave wall, he slowly dragged his body down it to land softly on the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked over to Hinata. She was freezing, her body was shaking, her clothes were completely soaked through and her normally pale but healthy skin had turned a light blue with the cold. He stood up and moved over to her, he had to heat her up. He closed his eyes as he thought through what he had to do. He reopened them and moved off to complete his task.

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke to the sound of light snoring. The first thing she noticed was the warmth, it was all over and through her body, fighting back the cold that had so nearly claimed her life. She opened her eyes, she was in a cave, there was a small fire crackling in front of her, lighting up the cave with its orange glow and throwing dark shadows in every crack and crevice. She blinked in surprise when she noticed the fuel for the fire. <em>Is that . . ?<em> She gasped, the fire was feeding off a jacket. A jacket that even though burnt, was easily identified as hers. Hinata snapped her eyes down to her body, she sighed in relief when she realized she was still wearing a jacket. It was then that Hinata noticed the strong arms wrapped around her and the warm body pressed against her back. The girl went stiff as a pencil. Slowly she rolled her body around. _Naruto! _ She froze, her body began to heat up as an uncontrollable blush quickly spread across her face. She was face to face with the love of her life, Naruto was peacefully unaware of Hinata's shocked expression. The girl in question nearly jumped out of her skin as the sleeping ninja pulled her closer and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. The Hyuuga girl stayed deathly still.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata quivered as she felt his chest, only covered in a thin layer of mesh, push against hers as he took a breath. This led her to the realization that the jacket she was wearing, belonged to Naruto. She looked down and blushed an even deeper shade of red, she was wearing Naruto's pants as well! Like lightning, she jumped up and scanned the cave once more, Naruto had woken up and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. That was when she noticed the fire again, not only was her jacket in there, but so was the rest of her clothes, her pants and her shirt! Thankfully she couldn't see her underwear in the fire. She scanned the room again, her underwear weren't in the fire, they were drying on a rack beside it! Realization hit her. _Naruto saw me . . ._ and with that, she fainted in a heap on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Naruto dashed forward to catch said girl before she fell, gently he placed her on the floor. He smiled, she was warming up and returning to health. Though the damage to her nerves required skill to heal that he did not posses.<p>

It had been four hours since he had carried Hinata's shivered body into the cave, he knew immediately that he had to heat her up. He immediately realized that her clothing was killing her, her jacket was torn and bloody, and her entire outer layer, had been coated with ice. Naruto removed this layer and tossed it aside. That was when he saw her underwear, even though they had been hidden from Yukio's ice attacks behind multiple layers of clothing, they were still soaked and freezing cold. Fortunately they were still wearable, but they had to be dried first, if he left them on, Hinata's situation would not improve. Naruto blushed a deep red as he swiftly removed the last two items of clothing, being sure to look in a different direction, he did find a very interesting part of the cave wall as he was doing so. Next He quickly stripped his own outer layer and slipped it onto Hinata, giving her some degree of dignity. And leaving him in his mesh shirt and loose black pants. Next he used his tinder box and a small dried out shrub from the cave to start a fire next to the pile of ruined clothes, not knowing that after four hours they would be sufficiently dry to catch alight. He also made a makeshift drying rack out of a few wet sticks so they wouldn't burn. He carefully placed Hinata's soaked underwear on the rack and left it to dry. He then remove it her sandals and placed them on the rack for measure. Which is how Hinata found them. Finally he placed Hinata next to the fire, near enough to warm her up, but not so close as to burn her. He then lay down behind her and held her to provide even more warmth and to prevent his now mostly un-clothed self from catching cold as well. It wasn't long before the young ninja drifted into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

><p>It was another four hours before Hinata woke again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, opening them, she could see that the fire had diminished to a blackened pile of ash and burnt sand. Her eyes widened.<p>

_Last night . . . the fire . . . my clothes!_ Hinata looked down at her body and patted her hands over her chest, she _was_ wearing Naruto's clothes, she was quickly overtaken by one of her trademark blushes. It was a few minutes before she recovered, she stood up and moved over to the fraying rack. All the while looking for any sign of Naruto, she was puzzled. Though she can definitely remember him being in the cave with her, she couldn't see him anywhere. _Wait, he wouldn't abandon me . . . would he?_

Seizing the opportunity of being alone, Hinata quickly undressed and put on her now dry underwear before quickly redressing. Leaving her sandals. She turned to the cave entrance, a small crack that had served well as a weather deterrent the night earlier. There was a ray of sunshine showing through it, piercing the soft darkness of the cave. Hinata limped over to it, her injuries may have healed somewhat, but there was still some frostbite and nerve damage that was giving her some trouble. She reached the mouth of the cave and stepped out, holding a hand above her eyes to help ease the pain as they adjusted to the fairly sudden change in lighting. She slowly made her way out into the open, the grass wet beneath her bare feet. She took a deep breath as she scanned the horizon for her beloved. No where, she sighed. _I guess he really did abandon me after all . . ._

"Hinata!"

The in question whipped her head around to locate the source of the noise. She heard a faint shuffling noise and a shadow passed overhead, followed by a soft thump on the ground behind her. Then a hand on her shoulder. She trembled at the contact.

"You know Hinata, you really shouldn't be walking in your condition."

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, spinning around and grasping Naruto in a hug.

"Woah Hinata, you shouldn't be hugging anyone either." Said the blond shinobi as he disentangled himself from her arms. His expression changed. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about your clothes and everything . . ."

Hinata blushed. "No . . . i-it's ok, really."

"I only did it because they were freezing cold and you had hypothermia, if I hadn't done something to warm you up then you would've died." Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "And I couldn't let that happen, you're . . . precious to me."

Hinata's heart melted. _Precious? . . . He does care!_ Naruto on the other hand had no idea what he was saying. _Wait . . . precious? Is she really precious to me? _Hinata was too caught up in her own emotions to notice the conflict in Naruto's face. He shook his head. "Anyways, we had better get back to the pervy sage, I'm sure one of toads has medicine . . .or something for your injuries."

Hinata nodded. "Just let me get my sandals-"

Naruto cut her off. "No you won't, I was kidding when I said you shouldn't be walking, I'll get them . . . then I'll be carrying you to the village!"

Hint let out a squeal as Naruto swept her off her feet and held her to his chest. She blushed as she snaked her arms around his neck for support. It wasn't long before Naruto had picked up her sandals and began to jog in the direction of the village.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful run for the Hyuuga kunoichi, with Naruto taking pains not to bounce her around as he ran, the result was a very awkward image that made running difficult. But Naruto wouldn't complain, staring dutifully ahead as he ran, affording his charge a warm smile every so often. Hinata was blissful, the man of her dreams had her in his arms and was carrying her off into the sunset . . . well he was doing the first part at least.<p>

It wasn't long before they reached the village hidden in the grass, because neither of them had any idea where Jiraiya was staying, Naruto had to ask around. It took him fifteen minutes to find the inn: a large wooden building called the flying kunai, it was a dedicated ninja housing and ninja visiting from foreign countries were expected to stay there. It was a large wooden two story building, with a red tile roof and big double sliding doors at the front.

Naruto walked up to the entrance and had Hinata opened the door for him, he carried her inside and made his way to the reception, where a bored pair of Chuunin were working.

"Excuse me."

One of the Chuunin looked up with a dull expression.

"Can I have the room number for a ninja name Jiraiya? He's my sensei."

The receptionist looked through his log book, tapping his finger on the desk to an unknown tune.

"Right, room 24. Take the stairs, should be down the hall to your left."

"Thanks."

Naruto gently ascended the staircase, taking care not to cause Hinata any discomfort. The stairs led directly to one end of a long hall, with rooms on either side, starting with 20. He quickly found the room where Jiraiya was supposedly staying, and knocked on the door.

"Hey pervy sage! Open up its Naruto!"

There was a crash that sounded like something hitting the ground, followed by footsteps that quickly reached the door. Naruto stepped back as it swung open.

* * *

><p>"Where the he'll have you two been! I leave you alone for-" Jiraiya stopped mid sentence, his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was Naruto, in nothing but his mesh shirt and black pants. Holding a blushing Hinata who was wearing Naruto's clothes! And as if to make it any more obvious, they had been gone the whole night! The old sage adopted a knowing smile. "Ah I see what's going on here." He pulled out his notepad and a pen and prepared to write. "Alright, I need to what happened, when it happened and how it happened!" He chuckled inwardly. <em>This'll be gold for my new book!<em>

Hinata seemed puzzled. A vein popped in Naruto's head and he let go of Hinata with hand and punched Jiraiya square in the face. "You idiot! We were attacked last night by two incredibly powerful opponent's. One of them was an ice wielder and seriously injured Hinata! Her clothes were destroyed so now she wearing mine! Now would you please help her!"

Jiraiya instantly became serious, he put away his notepad and pen and stepped aside to let them in. "Come on then. Naruto, put her on the table and I'll see what I can do. You'll have to give me a complete rundown on the manner of the injuries."

The old sage closed the door behind them and prepared to work.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, next chapter (woo hoo!) Hope you like it, please review as always!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally her with chapter 7 (woohoo!) It took me longer than I expected due to major writers block XD. I hope it turned out ok, anyways please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Home at last.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the two bored shinobi standing guard at the main gate to the Leaf Village that were the first to notice the trio walking casually down the path toward them. A tall man with white hair moving with complete confidence, who was clearly in charge, walked along side a girl of raven hair and and pale complexion. She was easily identified as a member of the Hyuuga clan, wearing a white and lavender kimono and walking with a slight stiffness, as though still recovering from a recent injury. The third companion was now sprinting ahead of the others at an incredible speed, a cloud of dust forming behind him as he charged towards the gate.<p>

"Hey Kotetsu, check this kid out."

"Hmm?" The shinobi in question opened his eyes and turned his expressionless gaze to the storm of dust that was swiftly approaching the village and the orange clad ninja at its head. Kotetsu furrowed his brows and raised his chin off his hand to get a better look.

"No way . . . that's not . . ."

Kotetsu's companion peered sideways and raised an eyebrow, the question plain on his face; who?

"Izuma, when was the last time Naruto was in the village?"

"I dunno . . . maybe two years since he left with Jiraiya . . . wait, you don't think that's Naruto do you?"

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders and lent back in his chair. "Dunno, he certainly seems excited enough."

Izuma nodded in agreement.

"There is that."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Naruto reached the gate and stormed into the village. He charged down the half empty streets on the outskirts of the wall, sending papers flying as he shot past.<p>

"Left . . . right . . . straight . . . right - no left! definitely left!"

In the two years Naruto had been away from the village, few things had changed. Although Naruto's memory of the streets had, and with the leaf being the largest of the hidden villages, it wasn't easy to find his way around.

_Gotta get some place high . . ._

Naruto singled out a large wooden post up ahead and increased his pace, arms pumping as he sucked air in huge gasps. People shouted in annoyance as he raced through the crowded inner streets, apologising to every second person as he collided with them trying to dodge others. There were several moments when he heard his name being called in greeting but when he turned to look, he had already left them behind.

Naruto reached the base of the pole and jumped up, landing on the side at a right angle. He quickly channeled chakra to his feet, not so much as to push himself off, and not so little as to slip and fall. It was another ten steps before Naruto had reached the top of the wooden pole, curious bystanders watched from below for a few seconds before moving on. This was a whole village of ninja, stuff like this happened on an hourly basis, one kid running up a pole wasn't that big of a deal.

"Aaah, home at last."

And home he was. Naruto smiled contentedly from his perch atop the pole, the whole of the leaf village was laid out before him in a sprawling mass of buildings. All around him were restaurants, bars, markets and all manner of places of business. To his left lay the orderly but majestic housings of the Hyuuga clan, the most influential and skilled family of the leaf village. To his far right, nestled within gardens and lakes, were the bath houses. Steam clouds floating above them to form a constant haze. The blond shinobi breathed in deeply through his nose, taking in the new yet familiar aromas of his home village. He savored this moment, holding his breath, eyes closed and hands on his hips. Ahead of him lay his life goal; a cliff, upon which was carved the faces of all the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He knew their names off by heart;

Hashirama Sengu: the first Hokage.

Tobirama Sengu: the second.

Hirouzen Sarutobi: the third.

Minato Namakazae: the fourth.

And grandma Tsunade: the fifth.

Naruto saw them in his mind, all of their faces carved in stone. But beside them lay a new face, with spiked hair and whisker marks on each cheek. It was his face. That was his goal, to become the greatest Hokage the world had ever seen. _Some day . . . I just know it!_

Slowly, he opened his eyes, releasing his breath as he did so. There they were, the five Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, weathered but clean, carved forever into the side of the great cliff. _Some day . . . _

"Naruto!"

"Hm?"

Naruto looked down at the familiar face staring back at him. Green eyes framed with short pink hair and a smile full of smug confidence, Naruto quickly put a name to the face:

"Sakura!"

Grinning madly, the young shinobi jumped down from his solitary perch to land before his old teammate. A small cloud of dust forming around his feet on impact.

"Hey Naruto, so you've finally come back to the village after all this time." Sakura smiled and tilted her head to one side as she spoke.

The shinobi in question clasped his hands behind his head in a relaxed manor. He smiled tentatively at her as they sized each other up, it had been two years since he had seen his former teammate. When he had left she had just started training as a medical ninja, a specialized group of shinobi who healed ninja on missions and during battle. During that time she had matured into a fine woman, although if memory served, she was anything but. She could be a scary person sometimes, it was better to start off on the right foot. In her corner, so to speak.

Sakura stood awkwardly in front of Naruto, her right arm hanging by her side while her her left came across her torso to hold her elbow. She had decided to put on a brave face for her old companion, smiling confidently in spite of the complex whirlpool of emotions that she could inside herself.

_What am I feeling right now? Naruto gets back and all of a sudden I . . . _

The pink haired kunoichi looked her old teammate up and down, as if seeing him again for the first time. Trying to figure out what was causing her to feel like this.

_He certainly is handsome, there's no denying that . . . but that's not it. He seems different some how, more confident, sure of himself._

"Wow Sakura."

The girl looked up at Naruto, something she had never had to do before.

"I remember, leaving a _pretty_ girl behind when I left this village two years ago."

_And here's the old Naruto I remember, still no idea how to talk to a lady._

A vein popped out in Sakura's forehead, she had dealt with Naruto before, and she now realized that he hadn't changed at all.

"But I return and the same girl stands in front of me now, and I don't think she looks pretty anymore."

Sakura balled her hands into fists as her inner demon surged.

"Na-ru-to."

The blond ninja smiled.

"The girl I see, is beautiful."

Sakura stopped dead. _W-what . . . did he just call me?_

She looked back to Naruto, he was smiling warmly, as if he had meant what he said. A soft warmth began to flow throughout her, as her mind processed the information she had just been given. She couldn't handle it, she needed somewhere quiet to think about what had just happened. Unbelievable, she had lived her entire life rejecting Naruto and for what? To fall to pieces the moment he says something nice? Ridiculous! This was not how Sakura did things.

"Sorry Naruto, I just remembered I have to go deliver these medical supplies to the main village hospital. It was nice seeing ya, bye." Sakura shot out that sentence almost as fast as she thought it up, calling it out over her shoulder as she tried to distance herself from the blond shinobi behind her.

Naruto frowned. "But you don't even have any medical supplies!" He shouted to the rapidly retreating kunoichi.

* * *

><p>"What now Shizune?" It was the lady Tsunade who had spoken, sitting at her desk, mulling over the mountains of paper work that surrounded the outside edge of the tabletop. Her eyes traveled lazily towards the dark haired kunoichi who had nearly knocked down the door in her hurry to gain entrance to the Hokage's office.<p>

"My lady, I have just received word that Hinata has arrived back in the village, after completing her mission to the Grass village."

Tsunade sighed.

_That's the reason you barged in here like a goddamn hurricane? She has to report in to me anyway!_

Tsunade didn't try to hide the annoyance on her face. Unbeknownst to Shizune, Tsunade had been enjoying an afternoon of drinking, even as she was in a conversation with this dark haired intruder, she could feel a small buzz throughout herself, extending to a slight tingle in her extremities. But as usual, it was Shizune who had ruined her fun, barging in and upsetting her whole schedule. She lent back in her chair and propped up her chin on her fist. _Knowing Shizune, there'll be something else and it I will completely ruin my chances at a peaceful afternoon._

"There's one other thing my lady." Tsunade sighed audibly. _Just as I thought._

"We've had confirmation that Hinata is being escorted by . . ." Shizune paused, not sure how to continue.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Come on, out with it!"

The startled kunoichi went red at the sudden (alcohol induced) outburst, and quickly blurted out the rest of the sentence;

" . . . ByNarutoandJiraiyamylady!"

Tsunade sighed and ground the palms of her hands into her eye sockets, slowly drawing them down her cheeks to exaggerate her frustration.

"Shizune, say it again. This time, try to make it even remotely understandable."

The woman in question nodded and opened her mouth to speak, she never got the chance.

Both occupants of the Hokage's office raised their arms in front of their faces in shock as the door burst open, nearly knocked of its brass hinges. A flash of orange was sent flying across the room, crashing head first into the mountain of papers atop Tsunade's desk. The papers were thrown about the room on contact, slowing quickly and descending like falling leaves, to completely cover the floor with white.

"So kid, you wanna try to re-phrase that?" Standing just outside the door, tapping a small fan across her open palm and with a death stare that rivaled Sakura's. Was a woman in a short sleeved black kimono that extended almost to her ankles, with a split down each leg. Her waist was wrapped in a red sash and she wore fingerless gloves on each hand. Her headband gave her away as a kunoichi of the sand. But what really gave her away was the fan. Strapped to her back was a massive iron fan, that when opened, became a powerful conductor for her many jutsu. This was Temari, and she was pissed, not something you wanted one of the most powerful kunoichi of the sand to be feeling.

"You know, for a purely diplomatic mission, you sure seem to be dropping a lot of bodies."

Temari turned her enraged glare upon the leaf ninja beside her, a man quickly identified as Shikamaru.

"Did you even _hear_ what he said!?"

Shikamaru winced at the sudden outburst and shrugged, hands as always, lazily resting in his pockets.

"How troublesome . . ." He turned away a he spoke, his voice barely audible so as not to become Temari's next target.

Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk, narrowly missing the head of the startled shinobi beneath her, the sound drawing all who heard it to immediate silence.

"Temari! What is the meaning of this intrusion? And who is the poor shinobi you just sent flying into the mountain of paperwork, that I have to complete by the end of this evening!"

The sand kunoichi stood her ground, the defiance clear in her eyes, for she was a proud woman, ready to justify her actions.

"This _ninja._" She spat. "Had the nerve to insinuate that my . . . involvement with Shikamaru, was more than strictly professional."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sat down. _So it's going to be one of_ those _then_. She sighed.

"He then went on to ask when we're getting married, among other . . . unnecessary statements."

This was when the orange clad shinobi decided to speak, still groggy from being hurled several metres into an oak desk.

"I also said you were looking better than ever." He moaned, trying to work his way out from under half a metre of paper.

"Like I said. Unnecessary." Although some of the fire had left her eyes at the compliment.

"As to who he is . . . I believe you have already been acquainted."

"Hey Tsunade, long time no see."

The woman in question quickly turned her gaze to the new entrants of her office. Her eyes widened when she saw the tall form of her oldest friend, white spiked hair cascading down his back like a mane. Red paint drawn in lines from his eyes to his jaw.

"J-Jiraiya?" The big man chuckled at her obvious surprise. The blond Hokage noted the girl standing beside him as Hinata, before slowly letting her gaze drop to the shinobi who had just finished removing himself from the paper on her desk. She smiled, never could she mistake that blond hair and orange clothing.

"Naruto!" The boy grinned and raised his hands behind his head, leaning back slightly with his eyes closed.

"Hey grandma, its been a while, but I'm finally home!"

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you all think? I think it's a bit rushed but your opinions are the important ones! Anyways, please review and whatnot.


End file.
